State of the art features of many distribution devices for distribution of very complex Composite Heavy Fluid Compound (CHFC) are related to the nature of distribution and due to the physical size of the device, which is usually remote in relation to point of application and dosage of a medium. The remoteness of the device means several seconds are needed for the material to arrive through the distribution network to the point of application on the wheel, which is not acceptable. Acceptable times are on the order of up to 250 ms.
In addition the Prior Art guides of the applicator used by state of the art distributors are flat, and this can lead to damage of the wheel surface.